powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Page Creation and Details
This page gives examples for what the pages/powers should look like and explanations for each Section.. The power to (short description of the power). Sub-power of (power). Technique of (power). Variation of (power). Combination of (power) and (power). Opposite to (power). Not to be confused with (power). Also Called *Alternate names/terms for the power. Capabilities More involved description of the power, try to be direct, clear and to the point. If you have main-source you're drawing, add link to it here (see various Elemental Manipulations). This is what defines the power, any other parts (Applications, Techniques, etc.) flow from here. Applications * Powers that pretty much every user could use with minimal training, the basic set essentially. if it's here, not being able to do it is very much exception. ** If it isn't in Applications, Techniques or Variations of the sub-power, then don't add it as sub-sub-power, add it as separate sub-power. * (Sub-power) ** (Sub-sub-power) Techniques * Powers that user either has to learn or have a knack to do, possibly both. Variations * Powers that are common, but not common enough that every user can be expected to have them. ** In Elemental and Mimicry/Physiology this includes variations of the main power: Earth includes Clay, Crystal, Metal, Mineral, etc.; Animal includes Birds, Mammals, Reptiles, etc. Associations * Powers that are related (ie. powers, this power is a sub-power/variation/technique/etc.), connected, or those that the user may be able to gain. Limitations * Notable weaknesses/Limitations User may or will have. * Note that Variations of the powers generally share the same Limitations as their source-power by default. * Powers (which are confirmed) first, then the definite Limitations and after that the "may". * When you have two opposing powers that are on same level, which one is dominant doesn't depend on the powers: ultimately it depends on the Users' relative power-level, experience and who hits first in roughly that order. Known Users * Name (Series); (particularly notable points) ** Series: the verse, not the publisher/company. ** Unless they can be collected into a group, Users are kept as separate. If you can collect them into a group, the group (series) is on the top and users go under it without the series. ** When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title. ** If you have a link to the User, it goes here, not into any other section. ** Please no Real Life examples. ** If User demonstrates more than what the power does, that means they have more than one power instead of power being in need of change. Find out which that other power is. ** Don't add Users of Complete Arsenal/Nigh-Complete Arsenal to other powers. They have all/nearly all powers, no need to push it. However, you can add them if: *** Power has no other Users. Try to add pic while you're at it. *** You find particularly good pic/video demonstrating the use of that power. Gallery Name (series) * When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name. *Remember to check that given user is on Known Users. *If you change the main picture, old one goes here. *To repeat: no links here. *Keep description short and focused to the power that page is about. No personal history or details that don't really have anything to do with the power you're adding the pic on. **Text takes more space than pic = axed text. Ridiculously more = axed to name/series. *Don't add multiple pics of the same User unless there's a really good reason for that. Like showing different ways they use the power. Note *If there are a limited number of Sub-sub-powers (Sub-powers/variations/techniques of the given Application/Sub-power) or are somehow particularly notable/connected to the power in question, they may be added under the main power. User can use every sub-power of given power given, the sub-sub-power mentioned is simply particularly notable that was considered worth mentioning. *Use alphabetical order for powers, Also Called, Known Users (by Series first) etc. *Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc., and in singular. *Don't add Embodiments or Lodrships to pages unless they are Variations of that power (ie. not into Variations among others, Variation of that power) or in Associations. They have implications that plain Manipulation doesn't have. *Don't add explanations/comments to Applications, Techniques, etc. unless the reason why power is there isn't obvious, there's is something notable to mention, etc. Basically if what the power does is obvious, no need to comment it. If you deem the comments needed, use something short and clear. *Main pics maximum size is 400px. *See Color Chart for options to colorband in infobox. Category:Organization Category:Policy